how did it end like this
by EvaMacky
Summary: jade centric beck cheats on jade with tori not usual story please read songific please read and review


Jade knew

She saw all the signs it was obvious but no one ever seemed to notice expect jade she never mentioned it though because she loved beck she knew because every time beck and Tori came out of the janitors closet Tori's shirt would be crumbled up and becks hair all messy jade could taste the strawberry lipstick whenever she kissed beck but she never wanted to say something she was scared of losing beck and everyone knew that even though they never said anything .Every time jade saw Tori and beck her heart would just break but she would just sallow the pain down until she would go home pull out her favourite scissors and cut she knew it solved nothing but somehow the blood that poured was her only escape ... so when the day came and beck was just about to break up with jade ,jade told him to be quite because she knew the words she simply said" I know what you're going to say its Tori isn't it she won I lost its fine" those 17 words broke jade completely she was crumbling but she didn't let anyone see weeks went by and jade started to grow lifeless and skinner you could see her bones and she was pale ...paler than usual one day jade was walking to sikowitz class and she overheard beck say "Tori I love you all my other girlfriends were mistakes there's nothing like us" yep that killed her that honestly killed jade inside but it was okay because jade counted the hours until she could go home and let the blood pour again .A few days go by and beck sees the bruises on jade arms she tells people shes been in a fight but he knows her dad did this but he doesn't say anything his not her boyfriend anymore why should he care so he just leaves her and stares from afar 2months later jades life was completely the same die inside go home cut until one day lane walked into sikowitzs class and said the words that shocked everyone " am sorry to tell you but jade died this morning she was fighting cancer and she was very strong her service will be held after school" it shocked everyone people cried people sang it hurt Robbie the most because him and jade were best friends even though no one knew they always had each other's back since the day they met .people looked after each other after school it was time for the service everyone but beck showed up..2MONTHS LATER jades mums ,cat, Tori, Andre ,Robbie are cleaning out jades room when they find a box thats says for when am gone they open to see a box full of gifts and letters

**Dear dad **

**I am sorry we never had the reltationship i wanted i am sorry i we never meet eye to eye but now am dead i want you to know i love you and with each bruise you gave me i want you i love you anyway **

**Dear mum **

**You were the best mum ever so before i died i bought you this charm bracelet and everyday for the next 5 years you will get a new one for a birthday or Christmas i love you loads mum never forget **

**Dear Robbie **

**Am going to miss you best friend your amazing so i bought you this necklace i am wearing one right now in my grave i want you to know no matter were we are you are my best friend never forget i love you and tell rex i love him and i set him up on a date with a Northridge girl**

**Dear cat **

**Here is some bibble i hope you like it i want you to have all my jewellery i hope you like it am sorry for shouting cat i love you bestfriend **

**Dear andre **

**Heres my favourite keyboard i hope you like it i have written a few lyrics for you here are my favourite **

_**There is no upper hand am giving you mine **_

_**It dosnt have to end up wasting**_

_**your time thiers things that i could**_

_**Say but here my way i wanna let you know**_

_**That its all **_

_**Okay**_

**Hope you liked them **

**Dear Tori **

**I don't hate you but i hope you know you took away my everything**

**Dear trina **

**I bought you kasha tickets ... i think your pretty don't let anyone bring you down**

**Dear beck **

**I loved you and i still i do i just want to know why why would you hurt me was i ever good enough did you ever love me am sorry am not perfect but you will forever be my beckxx**

Ever since jade died nothing was ever the same at Hollywood arts life was long and depressing and not theirs that silence that lingers in Hollywood arts


End file.
